Where the Wind Blows
by YoungLinkLover
Summary: My thoughts on how Kingdom Hearts three should end. Warning for violence, blood, gore, and character deaths. Can have romantic connections between characters if you wish to look at it that way.


Wind rushed past every starter. A boy with spiky brunette hair stands with icy blue eyes fill of hatred and anger. In his hand a blade of a key, as a fighting stance held his guard. His breathing was harsh, as he spat slurring words, unbeknown to what lay as definition.

Across stood a man much stronger built, his hair silver in a slicked back wave. A black long coat that coated himself, his skin tan and dark. A smirk addressing his feature. His eyes layered with a coated doubt.

As such, the man made no move to attack. Only taunted the young protagonist in a way that deposed all hated of a plate on fire. At the moment of the broken out landscape. Movement not seen. The man kept his eyes on the boy, ignoring a pair behind.

Two of a pair stood behind the brunette boy. Both glaring at the man with sparkling hatred.

One another boy. Like the man, he was strongly built with silver long hair that flowed. He too embraced the power of the blade shaped as key.

The other was a girl. With shoulder length red hair, blue eyes covered by a red feature of bang. The girl held a blade likewise too the two boys. Shaping a key.

The X-blade.

The boy had begun to growl between his slurred words. Hatred coated them, he knew of what tongue he used. But finally he stopped the raging blindness, and looked down. His rage bottled up inside, he refused to lash out at the man.

"You truly are heartless..." A hoarse voice emitted from the boy, fill of pain and sorrow. The man coated his feature with a hasty grin. "You killed the king..." The boy hesitated. " you killed my friends!" He screamed looking up. A cry of anguish as he sprinted to the man, the blade above his head. Ready to slash the man into cuts of loose bearing.

"Wait!" Was another voice emitted. The girl seemed to run after him. "Stop!" But her voice fell on deaf noises, the clank of metal scratching against pavement only followed as the response. And a loud holler of pain followed. The brunette fell to the ground. Anger rose. And patience drowned out.

"I hate you so much!" The blade splashed in his hand as he once again made his way to urge a hit once more. Failure responded. The girl gasped seeing her friend thrown to a wall.

"No!" She screamed, her feature held shock and horror. The bit beside her growled, glaring darkly at the man.

"How dare you!" The elder boy shrieked as he charged at the man in fury of wind. Rage spilled over as he slashed the man for seemingly minutes. During the action, the girl had run over to the fallen character, worry laced over her.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked, panic coating her voice as she shook the boy. A groan as her answer relieved her with a sigh.

"What...happened?" The boy asked. The girl hugged him gently in love of faith.

"That man, He threw you against the wall. Don't worry me like that!" She replied, the girl crying into the boy's shoulder. The boy only stared behind her, at what happened. A cry of pain interrupted. As the girl turned to find the friend that was full of rage in the ground, blade in chest. The boy screamed, and the girl gasped. The brunette stood and rushed over.

"No!"

"Watch out!" The brunette was pushed away and a scream followed. He turned and gasped, frozen. A knife planted in the girl's side as she smiled. She fell the the dry pavement, her eyes empty but filled of water that leaked of her eyes.

The boy was frozen, astonished. But scared from the horror of his friends that disappeared before himself. Lying empty. He turned to the man. A glare that showed looks to kill, urge to rage rising at moments of seconds.

And the next thing you know. X-blade in hand, then shoved in the man. And he was gone forever. The boy stared at the bloodied blade. A smile gracing his lips.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I couldn't protect you. Not even Donald and Goofy. But even the king..." And so, it happened. A blade he shoved into himself. Blood of regret leaked out as he fell.

Wind blowed freely, sky blue with puffs of white gracing them with embrace. Green of ground flowing with each breath if nature. Two figures stood in front if three graves. Both staring at them, both holding a precious piece of memory.

"Hey...,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think they'll meet again? As heartless, or in heaven. Even as nobodies?"

"I'm not sure...I would believe so. It's probably as nobodies. They three had strong hearts."

"True..."

"Besides, two of then already found each other."

"Huh?"

"Remember, us?"

"Oh! You're right."

"Silly."

"But, what about him?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure."

"We'll have to find him."

"Yeah."

"why can't us nobodies be full like the rest?"

"Because we were already full when did so. I was with Her, and you were with him."

"But, now we are the only ones left."

"Nobodies?"

"Yeah."

"I guess so, but..."

"But what?"

"Never mind..."

The two stood in silence, staring at the graves. Engraved with only one part of each's name.

"Sora, Kairi, and Riku...such interesting characters..."

And so they vanished...never to be seen again.

Atleast, from the human's eye.


End file.
